Sylvester and Tweety
by Lerris
Summary: A good plan went awry, but at least Harry gets to stay with the lovely Fleur Delacour, if perhaps not quite in the way he would have preferred to. Well at least they have job prospects, so that has to count for something, right?


Author's Notes: I haven't committed into turning this into a full story, so you have been warned. I make no promise on updates for this story either. Looney Tunes cartoons and characters will be referenced, at least for this first chapter, but it will not be a crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter or Looney Tunes. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

**Sylvester and Tweety**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter One»-**_

Fleur tossed the new magical comic book down on her bed. She was in her room in the carriage after the third task. Sylvester had gotten close to Tweety this time, but of course, the bird would always win against the cat. That was a law of nature. As she sat she thought. The events of the day were deeply troubling, and not even Tweety's antics could cheer her much. The Tri-Wizard tournament was over and she was glad of it. If Harry's story was true, then the world, and in particular the Veela were possibly in for some dark times ahead.

She found herself somehow believing the younger boy. If nothing else he just didn't seem skillful enough to lie convincingly. She was quite adept at spotting liars. She had to be, given who she was. She was both part Veela and the daughter of the French head of magical law enforcement. Both were reasons to attempt to curry her favor, and she had seen both, often at the same time. Sighing, she disillusioned herself and headed back into Hogwarts. The answers were there.

She slipped into the hospital wing after carefully avoiding tripping the minor ward scheme someone had left in place to alert them to visitors. She looked around and cast a spell to check for anyone else, but the place was completely deserted save for Harry. She then cast wordless silencing spells on all the exits. Harry did not so much as stir. He was just staring at the ceiling. Had she been someone intending him harm, he would already be dead. Should not someone who has apparently just seen Voldemort's resurrection have something in the way of protection?

She stood there and stared at him for awhile. She thought that he had the potential to be quite handsome given a few more years, well if he would let go of that angst filled expression, but then if he was telling the truth he had reason. The question was, "How was she to be sure?" Only four ways came to mind. Pensive memories could be faked, although an expert could likely tell you if one from someone as young as Harry was altered. Veritaserum would probably work, but she didn't have that either, nor did she have master level legilemency skills to pry the information out. She barely had any legilemency skills at all, which was still better than most her age. That left the one option she did have. The brat better appreciate it.

She cast a silent body bind on him then dropped her disillusionment charm. She then put her best smile on her face and begin to let her allure slip out as she walked into his view.

"Fleur! What are you doing here? Wait, why can't I move?"

Fleur said, "It's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to give you a better thank you for saving Gabrielle before I left." Fleur cranked her allure up another several notches. He was starting to feel it, but she could tell he had not given into it. Curious.

Fleur bent down and gave him a lingering kiss. It was awkward at first. Clearly the boy had not had much practice, but he did appear to be an adept student. She released the rest of her hold on her allure then gently probed his mouth with her tongue even as she slipped a hand under his shirt. There, she had him. Contact always did help. She continued to kiss him for half a minute or so just to be sure the effect would hold then she gently broke the kiss, but kept her left hand under his shirt and in contact with his skin.

She asked softly, "Harry, will you help me?"

He gave a dopey grin and said, "Anything for you."

She asked, "Harry, please tell me what really happened after the third task. I need to know so I can protect Gabrielle."

It was as if a switch had been thrown. He tossed off her allure just like that. He stared at her angrily and said, "You didn't have to do that to get me to answer! Besides you already heard what happened. Did you really think I would lie about that?" He tried to get up, but the body bind still held. He said, "Release me!"

Fleur waved her wand and let him up. Her expression grew somber. She said, "I did not think you were lying, yet it is also very difficult to believe and very dangerous not to know for sure. I could wish you were not so good at breaking my allure." She sighed and said, "Now I know no more than I did when I came in."

"So that was all an attempt to find out if I was lying?"

Fleur said, "Yes. Did you think I was suddenly in love with someone three years my junior that I had barely spent any time with? Well to be fair part of it probably was in gratitude for what you did for Gabrielle."

Harry said bitterly, "I suppose not."

Fleur ignored his sarcasm. She said, "It seems your the Dark Lord's favorite plaything. So what are you going to do about it?"

Harry looked at her blankly.

Fleur said, "So you have no plan and a target on your back. I've seen you practicing spells. You're more or less just learning the standard stuff right?"

Harry said, "Well I know the patronus charm."

Fleur said, "And? How about something that will kill them before they kill you?"

Harry said, "Just the fourth year spells. We had a decent teacher this year, even if he was a death eater."

Fleur sighed. She said, "Angels and ministers of grace defend us from idiots. Did anyone even offer you, the guy that supposedly killed the Dark Lord as a baby any training to, I don't know keep you from ending up dead as a result of reprisals from the Dark Lord's followers? No, don't bother answering. I can see by your expression that they did not."

She paced back and forth in front of his bed while have mumbling, "The English are all idiots!" Harry seemed offended by that, but he did not voice disagreement. She looked at the entrance to make sure her silencing charms were still holding. Finally she turned back to Harry and asked quietly, "Do you want to live?"

Harry's eyes widened. He said, "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live!"

She said, "Well you can either stay here, where you have learned just enough to probably stand nice and still while a dozen dark wizards gut you like a fish. Perhaps if you're lucky they will even hire another dark wizard to teach you. Alternatively, you can get out, stay hidden, and try to learn enough not to be a walking martyr."

Harry asked, "What's it to you anyway? You come in here and give me what I will admit is the nicest and only real kiss I ever had, and then try to use your power to control me, all to find out if I was lying. What is the point? You are leaving. The Dark Lord is our problem and he is after me."

She stared at him in surprise. She asked, "Are you really that stupid?"

Harry glared at her in defiance.

She ignored him and said, "The Dark Lord and his followers treat Veela worse than they treat muggleborns. They think of us as no better than animals! If you die, that just puts them one step closer to my family!"

Harry asked quietly, "What did you have in mind then?"

Fleur said, "For now, you will write a note saying that you are leaving the magical world and for them not to try to follow. Make sure you make it look realistic."

Harry asked, "What good will that do? Dumbledore will track me down regardless. He always does."

Fleur said, "Hold still. I need to check you."

Harry shrugged and did so. Fleur cast a dozen different spells in French as she scanned over his body. She then repeated the sequence before saying, "I think I got them all. Mama and Papa were quite good at tracking charms when I was younger. Wait. Hold up your wand." He did so, and she cast several more spells on that until a gray mist seemed to dissipate from it. She said, "I hate those stupid ministry tracking charms. At least my father's bodyguards taught me how to remove them."

Harry said, "If I do this, then what about my friends? It is not as if Voldemort is going to leave them alone."

Fleur said, "Do your best to convince them to leave the country. You can write them additional owls later. Try to get them to go to school somewhere less stupid than Hogwarts on what looks like the eve of a bloody war. They will probably get a better education for that matter."

Harry said quietly, "I will." Harry started writing. Fleur sat down and appeared to go over thoughts in her mind. He had wanted to take his scrapbook, but Fleur said that it was very likely to have spells on it. If they missed even one this trip would be over before it started. He did insist on at least taking his invisibility cloak. She seemed surprised at the quality before dispelling three different tracking charms on it. She also asked him to leave his glasses after her attempt to dispel the magic on them resulted in them falling apart. She promised to get him a new pair later.

Harry asked, "Now what?"

She smiled and said, "Strip."

Harry asked, "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving here naked. I could at least wear a hospital gown if you don't trust my clothes are completely free of charms."

She said, "The only way I can think of carrying you back all the way to France and into my dorm at Beauxbatons without alerting anyone is as a transfigured animal and my transfiguration is not quite good enough to deal with your clothes, so if your coming with me, your going to have to strip and permit yourself to be transfigured."

Harry exclaimed, "What? Sure I thought it funny when MadEye changed Malfoy into a ferret, but I don't want to become one."

She said, "Actually I was thinking of a cat. I always wanted a cat."

Harry said, "But don't you lose your mind or something if you stay an animal?"

She said, "It is not permanent and I'll have to renew the spell several times to keep you in that state. If you concentrate, you should be able to keep your human mind for the most part. I am told it is actually good practice for learning to become an animagus."

Harry said, "Can't I at least turn back when I get to your dorm? I can hide in a closet or something."

She said, "The dorm wards would instantly alert my headmistress that I have a boy in my room. During normal hours is no better since she would know that a boy suddenly appeared in my room. Maxine is not dumb. When we get back, I'll see about getting one of those trunks with a cavern level. You should be hidden well enough in there. You can probably even practice spells. Practicing against me has got to be a heck of a lot better than the useless defense crap you learn here most of the time. Your defense curriculum is a running joke at Beauxbatons."

Harry sighed and nodded. He then looked through his note one more time before opening a outside window and calling softly to Hedwig, who glided through the window a minute later.

Fleur said, "Interesting. I have never seen familiar bond so strong in someone so young."

Harry blinked and said, "Oh that is just Hedwig. She knows when I need her." Hedwig preened even as Harry tied the folded note to her leg. He said, "Listen girl. I want you to give this to Hermione around lunchtime tomorrow okay? Then right after I want you to make your way slowly to France, but make sure you're not followed okay?" Hedwig hooted.

Fleur said, "Ask her to hold still. I need to check her as well."

Harry asked, "Do you mind if Fleur checks you for spells Hedwig?" Hedwig screeched then held quite still. Harry said, "Don't worry. She is just angry that someone might have cast a spell on her. She is not mad at you. You can check now."

Fleur repeating her string of incantations in French. Twice wisps of smoke wafted off Hedwig's body. Hedwig flew over to her. Fleur held out her right arm and Hedwig landed gently on her upper arm before rubbing her head against Fleur's head. Fleur said, "Your welcome little one." Hedwig hooted and hopped down.

Fleur said, "Well, you're definitely the winner of most tracked boy Potter. You get no training, but no end of tracking spells. I think I got them all though. Mercy, I hope I did. She doesn't seem to have anything but the magic from the familiar bond on her now."

Hedwig hooted her approval again. Harry said, "Take care, and meet us in France when you can." Hedwig flew off.

Fleur said, "Well, are you going to strip or shall I slip back to my dorm and back to my comic book?"

Harry sighed. He handed his cloak and wand to Fleur who pocketed them both in an inside pocket. He then removed his clothes while facing away from Fleur.

She said, "Remember, don't try to fight it. This will only last if you allow it to last. If you reverse my transfiguration Madam Maxine will be on to us in no time and you will be back in your role of most unprepared target."

Harry said, "It almost sounds like you have practice sneaking men in your room."

She said, "I'll ignore that remark given the circumstances, but if you must know, my roommate did so a few times and taught me how. The Dorms at Beauxbatons can't actually tell if there is a man in a girls rooms. They can only tell if one crosses the entrance. She stopped when she figured out that the men she was sneaking in were using her to get to me either because I'm part Veela or because of my father's political connections."

Harry said, "I'm sorry. Now can we get on with it. It's cold in here!"

Fleur smiled and proceeded to very carefully transfigure Harry into a familiar and white kitten. Fleur quickly picked up his clothes before transfiguring them into an old set of medical gowns and tossing them in the garbage. Harry meowed several times before Fleur picked him up. She said, "Watch the claws Sylvester." Harry carefully retracted his claws as Fleur disillusioned them and walked back to her dorm room in the carriage. She set him under the bed before leaving and returning with a saucer of milk and herself a snack and a small glass of wine. Harry meowed before giving a kitten shrug and starting to lap up the milk.

Fleur said softly, "I am still unsure what to do with you Harry. For now I think it best that we keep you hidden in that trunk I plan on getting for the next couple weeks until Beauxbatons lets out. I can teach you some things and then after I move back home for the summer I can quietly introduce you to my father. Understand, that you must stay hidden and only speak to my father. If you do anything, and I mean anything to endanger my family I will not forgive you. That includes allowing yourself to be seen by Mama or my little sister. That will probably mean that you will stay in the trunk for quite a while. The trunk should also confuse any post owls while we are at Beauxbatons, save perhaps for your own. While we are at my house our wards should hide you. Do you understand?"

Harry cat looked up. There was a bead of milk still in his whiskers when he meowed his understanding.

Fleur said, "Stay under my bed for now. The less people I have to explain your presence to the better chance we have of pulling this off. Harry cat meowed again before pawing open an older version of the same comic book Fleur was reading before.

-«oOo»-

Their plan worked. Harry was in Beauxbatons in a new cavernous trunk two days later. He was also quite unable to change back. Not even the animagus reversal spell worked. Fleur was determined though, and she had already vowed to find a way to help him change back. Her best guess was that he needed to properly learn the theory behind the animagus transformation to be able to do so.

-«oOo»-

Severus howled in pain as the weakened Dark Lord yelled, "Fix this!"

Severus said, "I cannot sire. You used the Potter brat's blood. It is the same effect as first year, just stronger because there is far more magic in blood."

The Dark Lord shouted, "Crucio!" After a half minute he said, "I don't care about details. I just want this fixed." Alas, it was not to be. The blood of the enemy turned out to be the power he knew not.

-«oOo»-

Dumbledore told a meeting of the order that he believed that since Voldemort used Harry's blood which still contained Lily's protections that over time that blood poisoned Voldemort and finished him the rest the way off. Of course, since Harry was linked to Voldemort by prophecy he too must be dead, so there was nothing more they could do for the poor boy. After all, if he were alive, surely some of the tracking spells he attached to the boy would still be working. Dumbledore expressed regret that the magic of the Dark Mark appeared to drag the rest of the Dark Lord's marked followers with him, but no one else much cared. Wormtail was caught a short time after and Sirius went free.

-«oOo»-

Fleur offered to bring Harry to the transfiguration professor at Beauxbatons, but that would involve admitting Harry was not dead, which was something he found he was quite unwilling to do just yet, particularly since he was wanted on charges of murder in regards to the deaths of so many fine upstanding citizens in England, including Cedric Diggory and of course all the marked Death Eaters. The Fudge government made no attempt to explain how he had managed to kill those already in Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy was particularly vehement on how it had to be Potter involved. He had even made a clumsy attempt to seize Potter's fortune from Gringotts, which the goblins easily repelled. The Goblins has no interest whatsoever in turning the Potter money over. If no rightful heir claimed it, then in twenty more years they would get it all. It was, as the Goblins reported to Draco an ironclad contract, but if he persisted in his efforts then they would be glad to seize his money as well. Draco left quietly.

-«oOo»-

Time passed. Fleur did not introduce Harry to her father. The Death Eater issue was over, and until Harry could recover his real body there was not much her father could do for Harry. They both did their best to learn all they could about the animagus transformation, even if it was supposed to be impossible for Fleur to ever have a transformation beyond her Veela one. They had tried the animagus reversal charm on Harry several times. Fleur had also tried simply transfiguring him back to his human form. It all failed and they did not know why.

-«oOo»-

Fleur spent a few months working at Gringotts, but she soon found herself bored. Her only entertainment was watching her kitten Sylvester chase away Bill Weasley. She had to admit that was entertaining. At the beginning of October she found something that truly surprised her. She could now understand Harry, or rather Sylvester's meows as if Harry was speaking normally. The truly odd part, is neither had to be in the same room to hear the other talk. It even worked if they simply directed their thoughts at each other.

Harry thought, "I wonder how should I send the weasel away today."

Fleur thought, "That's not very nice Sylvester. Just what did you do last time anyway? He ran out as if he had swallowed fire!"

Harry thought smugly, "I found some goblin chili peppers and slipped them in his tea, just before his last drink."

Fleur's thoughts filled with laughter before she sent, "Well, I suppose he was a bit too easy to enthrall, and if he still can't even pay enough attention to notice you, then he may be a lost cause."

Harry readily agreed.

-«oOo»-

It was early November when Fleur was bumped into by a nondescript male. She only learned later at her house that he had slipped a note into her bag. It was an invitation for her to interview with the DCRI. They were the French equivalent to MI-5 in the United Kingdom.

-«oOo»-

"What do you think? Will Miss Delacour be joining us? She has the potential to be quite a useful agent, even without her Veela potential. With it, I bet she could even keep that twit James Bond from messing with our operations."

"Possibly. Possibly. I'm more interested in her kitten."

"Her kitten. Why?"

"Her kitten is not a kitten. A normal kitten would have grown significantly by now. It is also curiously not an animagus, or at least not a normal one. One of our agents got it with a reversal spell while it was sleeping. It fizzled."

"Interesting."

"Yes it is. It is indeed very interesting."

"I suppose we shall find out tomorrow if she is interested, and if not, well I suppose we'd better obliviate the cat too, just in case."

"Of course."

-«oOo»-


End file.
